


What People Do

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, His Last Vow, shally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b ficlet from a prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What People Do

When he sees his visitor, he considers feigning sleep, but she’s leaning over the bed before his vision is clear.

“You fucking idiot fuckwad what the fuck were you doing?”

Sally clearly wants to distract him from her shadowed, red rimmed eyes.  For once, Sherlock obliges.

“Is it too much to ask for one woman in my life to actually cry and fawn over me?” he drawls, reaching to turn up the volume on his morphine.

She sits on his bed. “Molly and Mrs. Hudson have been in already then?”

“At the same time. Both absolutely incandescent. Mrs. Hudson is going to rally a vigilante squad but I’m not sure if they’d be after my shooter or me.”

“They’re just scared, you know.”

“Why? I’ve already survived.”

“Because you haven’t even been back for a year, and it could have been real this time.”

“They care that much, then?”

“Of course they do. You can be the most massive prick on the planet but people do care.”

“Despite the hell I put…people…through?”

“Yes,” she says, inhaling deeply and screwing her eyes shut. She blinks hard a few times before standing up.  “You absolute dildo.”

“You know you love me,” he says, a wave of relief cresting in his veins.  As he drifts, he smiles at her parting word.

“Bastard.”


End file.
